The Cullen's Truth or Dare!
by AbbeySalvatore
Summary: Carlisle and Esme have left for the week and Alice decides they are going to play truth or dare! What will the Cullen's get up too? They will get up to some crazy things and it will include some crazy flashbacks! Better at writing than summaries!
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?

"Ok everyone!" Alice told the Cullen's " since Esme and Carlisle are away we are going to play truth or dare!" Everyone looked around smiling, it was always fun when the Cullen's played Truth or dare "well Im going to the reservation then." Renesme announced she still remembered last time she played truth or dare...

Nessie's POV

_"Truth or dare Nessie?" Emmet asked grinning like a maniac, Edward just smiled and shook his head " ermm, Dare!" Nessie said looking around, she was now regretting letting Alice plan her 18th birthday party. " ok then! I dare you to go to a club, and get totally wasted then kiss a complete stranger!" Emmet told her looking around at the nods of approval "it's the perfect way to celebrate you being able to drink alcohol legally! " Bella cried earning a few disapproving looks " what?" She asked looking particularly at Rosalie who was shaking her head. "Well," Rosalie began " you are her mother so you should be against your only daughter getting drunk!" Bella tilted her head to the side looking thoughtfully " well she began I'd like to see what happens to Nessie when she gets drunk especially since you dared me to do practically the same thing!" Bella hopped up grabbing Renesme and pulling her towards the garage "what are you guys waiting for? Lets go!" Everyone stood up and started to walk towards the two girls when Alice suddenly stopped, her eyes going blank. Edward looked worried for a second then started laughing, " what!?" Everyone asked  
"Oh you'll see" Alice and Edward said synchronised "you'll see..."_

_AT THE CLUB  
"Renesme is such a bad drunk!" Rosalie cried laughing her head off. Renesme staggered up to a fat guy who looked like he was on drugs and started making out with him. "Uh oh!" Bella cried "here comes Carlisle and Esme!" The couple stomped up to the group who had stopped laughing at Nessie and now looked guilty " what on earth were you thinking of leaving poor Nessie at home on her birthday!" Esme Shouted "oh she's not at home!" Alice piped up ( she had also had a bit too much to drink) " look!" She cried pointing at Nessie who was still with the fat man "OH MY GOD!" They had cried they took everyone home and grounded everyone, but Nessie for a month..._

"Don't stay out too late!" Bella called as Nessie slammed the door. "Ok then lets begin" Jasper shouted excitedly " I'll start" Emmet boomed " Edward truth or dare...

**A/N this is my first fan fiction! Please send in Ideas and if you write a review ill include you in my next chapter! Plz rate comment review and subscribe! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Chicken and Mothers

**A/N thanks to twilightloverbeverly who was my first reviewer ill be using her idea in this chapter I'm sure you'll love it!**

**Chapter 2: chicken and mothers**

" I pick truth!" Edward said after grimacing he had just read what emmet had in store for the next person who chose dare. "CHICKEN!" Emmet shouted making chicken noises and flapping his arms about "Are you going to ask him a question or not?" Alice demanded impatiently "ok then... Why is the leaning tower of Pisa leaning?" "Well me and my vampire friend Jade were in Italy, you know breaking things when she accidentally pushed me into it." Everyone started laughing except Edward who looked embarrassed and Bella who looked furious. "Edward I cant believe you!" She cried Edward got up and left the room "Bella can have my turn" he muttered before entering the forest "ok then who's Edward gonna choose?" Rosalie asked "Edwards gonna choose Alice!" Bella cried " truth or dare?" Her eyes went blank as she searched for two possible futures then looked furious as they were both as bad as each other. Suddenly jasper sent a wave of calm to Alice and the game continued. "Dare?" Alice said uncertainly "Edward dares you to go for a week wearing jaspers clothes!" Bella cried and everyone else started laughing " starting now!" Bella shouted as Alice stomped upstairs breaking two of them on the way up. A few moments later she came downstairs with a sour look on her face she looked horrible in boys clothes. That moment Edward walked in and couldn't contain himself he was laughing so hard he received a dirty look from Alice. "Ok then.." Alice begun looking into the future to look for clues.

**( A/N the next dare was twilightloverbeverly's idea!) **  
" Emmet! Truth or dare?" She asked "oh like you even had to ask dare!" Emmet boomed. "Ok then I dare you to pour water down your pants and go to Mike newtons house and ask for a Change of pants!" Again, everyone cracked up. "ok then lets go!" Emmet poured water down his pants and they all ran (in super vampire speed to mike newtons house)

**AT MIKE NEWTONS HOUSE...**  
Emmet knocked on the door and looked back at the Cullen's who were hiding behind a bush. Mikes mom answered and looked surprised when she saw who it was " Mike there's a..." She was then cut off by Emmet who told her " I don't need mike I was wondering could I have a change of pants please? He pointed at the wet spot and looked embarrassed " oh you poor dear! I'll see what I can do" she said kindly she disappeared into the house and a few minutes later appeared at the doorway " I have a few but you'll have to try them on!" They walked inside and in the end Emmet had to wear bright pink pants ( as they were the only ones that would fit him) he then thanked mikes mom and walked down the drive waving. After she closed the door they all ran home and Emmet changed his pants as soon as he got in " so " Emmet asked " who's next? ...


	3. Chapter 3: Close shave

**A/N thanks PenguinCullen06 ill be using your idea in this chapter it would be so funny and everyone plz review!**

**Chapter 3: close shave**.

"Bella! Truth or dare?" Emmet asked. Bella who did not want to have an embarrassing truth decided on dare "ill take dare!" She heard a growl from Edward but chose to ignore it **( a/n this is penguincullen06's idea lol**) " I dare you to go to to Italy, to the Volturi and shave Aro's head!" Everyone started laughing and imagining a bald Aro "No! She could get killed!" Edward exclaimed "ok then the forfeit is... You have to go to school naked for a week!" There was a few gasps and laughter then Bella said " ill take the Volturi any day! "

IN ITALY...  
"Hello we would like to talk to Aro" Alice told the new secretary "ok please wait a moment" she told the Cullen's. she disappeared for a few moments then returned "Aro is ready for you, please follow me" The Cullen's followed and grinned at each other "Hello Aro!" Alice said "Alice!" Aro exclaimed " what are you doing here?"  
" Ill show you " she told him. He reached forward eagerly and grabbed Alice's hand. Jasper sent calm towards him as Emmet and Edward grabbed him and Bella started to shave off his hair. Rosalie filmed laughing as Bella shaved off the last of his hair.  
Everyone stopped laughing as The guards walked in and Aro went crazy. "KILL THEM!" He shrieked Jane sent pain Alec caught them with his shadows they were ready to kill when Carlisle and Esme burst in screaming "STOP!" Heads turned. They looked at Aro and had to not laugh or they would probably die too  
"What happened?" Esme asked "Truth or dare." Emmet answered simply "they shaved my head!" Aro exclaimed "well I'm sure we can organise something just please don't kill them!" "Ok then" Aro said "I want to play!" "Come on then Emmet boomed lets go!"

BACK IN FORKS

" ok then, Aro Truth or dare?" Bella asked "ermm dare!" Aro said looking nervous...

**A/N SHORT CHAPTER! SO ANY IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO NEXT PLZ RATE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	4. QUICK NOTE!

**A/N thanks to everyone who has read my stories you are great**

**please send in more reviews and ideas!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4: Llamas?

**a/n thanks for following favouriting, reviewing and just reading it please review and just send in ideas.**

**Chapter 4 llamas? **

"Ok then Aro, I dare you to run into forks high school dressed as a llama, throwing glitter everywhere and tell everyone that you are saving them from the man eating butterfly's!"

"NO!" Carslile shouted "you are not allowed to play truth or dare!" Everyone rolled their eyes and looked around at Alice, "oh yes we are" she sang. Carslile looked angry but Jasper sent calm towards him. After a few seconds Carslile stomped out of the room muttering something about lousy kids... "So Aro let's get you changed!" Alice cried grabbing Aros wrist and pulling him upstairs. A few minutes later Aro stomped down the stairs with a scowl on his face he looked hilarious in that llama costume

**AT THE SCHOOL... **

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Aro screamed throwing glitter everywhere "THE MAN EATING BUTTERFLY'S WILL KILL YOUUUUU!" The Cullen's couldn't contain their laughter and many students whipped out their phones and started filming. Aro purposely threw glitter In Bella's face, She spluttered and kicked him in his shins. Suddenly Edward took out his phone and went onto youtube and typed in 'Llamas go crazy' and saw that Aro already had 300 hits. " THATS IT!" The principle shouted "WHAT IS GOING ON?" He looked around then turned to face Aro "WHO ARE Y-" he was cut off by Aro who had threw glitter in his face, then ran out. The Cullen's ran out of the door after him.

**BACK AT THE CULLEN'S HOUSE...**

" ok then," Aro said slyly "Jasper truth or dar-" he was cut off by a vampire girl hugging him "hello Master!" She cried "I am Katherine and I am the newest member of the Volturi! My power is that I can control people's thoughts and make them do anything!" Everyone looked around looking impressed and a bit scared at the same time " hem hem" Aro coughed "I belive it is my turn so, then Katherine truth or dare. She tilted her head to the side looking thoughtful "dare!" She exclaimed. Aro whispered to Katherine and suddenly Jacob Black appeared and started making out with Edward...

**a/n: review review review plzzz? and thanks for all that support if I get 10 more reviews (from different people) I will repost the next chapter in 1-2 days if not i will post every 5-7 days xoxo**

**~AbbeySalvatore~ xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	6. Chapter 5: Death, nudeness and chickens!

**Chapter 5: death, nudeness and chicken dances**

**A/N: if you want the next chapter out in 3-5 days I want at least 5 reviews if you want it out every 1-2 days I want 10 reviews if I don't get enough I will update every 6-7 days xoxo**

"What the hell is wrong with you" Jacob and Edward cried slapping each other "well I used my special vampire powers and magicked Jacob here " Jasper began sarcastically as Edward rolled his eyes "well I don't know how he got here" jasper cried throwing his arms up and walking out of the room " boys" Alice sighed exasperatedly as Bella giggled "Well I summoned Jacob here and used my mind control to make you two kiss!" Katherine cried as everyone stared at her, shocked "well how do you think I got into the Volturi?" She asked looking around, winking at Emmet "Well you might not be in the Volturi anymore if you keep on checking out my boyfriend!" Rosalie shouted glaring at Katherine...

"Mom...Dad...I'm home!" a voice called out "Crap!" Bella whispered "it's Renesme!" Everybody looked around panicked. " I know!" Katherine giggled "Aro truth or dare? Edward started laughing and so did Alice "tru-" Aro began but Emmet started making chicken noises and flapping his arms about "chicken" Alice cried "ok then ill do dare" Aro shouted angrily! "Shhhhh don't let Renesme know we're in here!" Edward whisper-shouted " ARO I DARE YOU TO DO THE CHICKEN DANCE INFRONT OF RENESME..." Katherine started laughing uncontrollably "ok then" Aro said getting up slowly "NAKED!" She Finished. The re were gasps all around then laughing and then people getting cameras out to film Renesme's reaction

**5...4...3...2...1...**

_I don't wanna be a chicken. I don't wanna be a duck. I don't wanna be a chicken. I don't wanna be a duck. So I shake my butt. na na na na na na na na na na na na I don't wanna be a chicken i don't wanna be a duck so I shake my butt. I don't wanna be a chicken. I don't wanna be a duck. na na na na na na na na na na na na I don't wanna be a chicken. I don't wanna be a duck. So I shake my butt. I don't wanna be a chicken. I don't wanna be a duck. na na na na na na na na na na na na_**!**

**(What happened when the song was being sung...)**  
"AHHHHH!" Renesme screamed when a naked Aro jumped infront of her She covered her eyes and ran out of the room as fast as she could with Aro screaming the song running after her "Who are you?" Renesme screamed "I am your father..."

**so... What'dya think?**

**bella: I think that you should stop forcing everyone to do what you want!**

**abbey: BUT ITS FUN!**

**Emmet: I agree with abbey! **

**Alice: poor Renesme...**

**Edward: I can't Even read her mind to see what she's going to do next because the audience decide!**

**Rosalie: I've just been lucky!**

**abbey: not for long!**

**Rosalie: damn!**

**Jasper: well, someone out there please review and make up a NICE truth or dare!**

**Renesme: my eyes!**

**Jacob: ...**

**Carslile: Hey you! Yes you, behind that screen! Dont give them any ideas!**

**Esme: *sigh***

**Aro: yeah thanks alot whoever made them shave my head! I swear I will send Jane to get you! **

**Katherine: watch out...**

**Abbey: please keep on reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 6 proposals

**Chapter 6:**

**Previously "I am your father..."**

"What?" Renesme shrieked. Aro just laughed like a maniac, it was his job to distract Renesme so he mentally sent Katherine his dare for Jacob...

Katherine giggled and so did Alice and Edward "Jacob truth or dare?" They asked simultaneously "DARE!" He whisper-shouted

" ok then Aro dares you to propose to Renesme!" Katherine gasped out between giggles "ok then" Jacob said bravely "Bella pass me the ring" Bella passed over a small box and winked at Edward "what!?" Edward exclaimed "you were going to propose to her anyway? " everyone replied with shhhhhhhhhhh's and silent laughter. Alice turned on her video recorder and followed Jacob who was marching out of the room...

Jacob walked towards Renesme and pushed Aro aside who shouted "LOL" then ran off. Jacob grabbed Renesme's hand and said

_ "I can look into your eyes and I can easily see myself reflected back. That doesn't mean much to some people, but to me it's everything. It means I see myself in you; a part of you that I don't ever want to let go of. Being in the same room as you just makes my heart buzz and beat with excitement. I lose my breath; my voice is whisked away just by the essence of every word that brushes past your lips. When we lock eyes, I can feel a jolt go straight into me, past my physical being. It's overwhelming and it belongs to you. _

_Every year when Valentine's Day comes around, and our anniversary, I know I have to be better than the last year. I'm so worried I'll pale in comparison to what you do for me, or the present year won't live up to the previous. But when I stress, that's when you put on that ever-so-charming smile, look right at me and say, with the softest voice, "Listen, gifts are superficial in the sense that they only excite our feelings of joy; barely scratching the surface. But what matters is so much deeper. Our hearts beat the same rhythm on the same time scale along with the feelings that are so much more than hormones. And for that I love you." _

_And when it's my birthday we stay inside for a very romantic dinner and wine, surrounded by our closest friends who shed tears before the cake is even brought out. But when they go home and it's just us, you bring out your present. Each year it's a single lilac, because you know it's my favorite flower. We smell it at the same time, taking in its intoxicating scent and our lips lightly meet, and the silence is perfect. I want to freeze this moment and just live in it forever. _

_But as we're sitting right here, right now, in this sundrenched kitchen, as we drink our morning coffee in our pajamas, I'm pouring out my feelings to you. _

_Every pair of star-crossed lovers always finds their destined partner in time. Always. The stars are now tangled in web of love, passion, and friendship. " _

Jacob sunk down onto one knee before saying the most important words

_"Renesme Carlie Cullen i promise to love you forever and ever will you marry me?" _

Renesme wiped away her tears, she was speechless so all she could do was nod "yes" she whispered "a thousand times yes" she hugged Jacob and dragged him out of the house towards their home in the forest...

**THE NEXT DAY...**

" Katherine and I have important business in Italy so we bid you farewell" Aro said solemnly " congratulations to the happy couple" Aro shook hands with everyone then nodded at Katherine who clicked her fingers and the disappeared "NESSIE!" Somebody shouted. Emmet hissed and then relaxed when he saw who it was. Esme threw herself at Renesme and then Jacob giving them kisses, hugs and repeatedly congratulating them. Carslile nodded towards them and Then Esme dragged him upstairs...

**A/N I HAVE ADOPTED OVERDRAMATICCOMEDIANS TRUTH OR DARE STORY SO MOST OF THE NEXT 7/8 CHAPTERS WILL BE HERS WITH MY OWN BITS ADDED IN XOXO**


	8. Chapter 7: It all starts again

**A/N REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7: emmets a pussycat doll?**

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

**Ed POV (He's blocking their thoughts in this chapter.)**

I was thinking about how I was going to approach Bella tomorrow and apologize for ignoring her when I was interrupted by someone killing Rosalie.

No, it was Emmett.

In a belly shirt and butt shorts.

Singing.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me

Don't cha?"

"Emmett, if my girlfriend was like you, I would kill myself." I answered.

"Esme! Eddie's being emo again!" Emmett called.

Esme looked around the kitchen door. "Edward, stop being emo."

"Yes mom!" I called. She smiled. She loved it when I called her mom.

"Emmett, stop tormenting Edward." She scolded him.

"But I'm bored!" He whined.

"Let's carry on truth or dare then!" Rosalie whispered

A wide smile grew across Em's face. I groaned and face palmed myself.

Alice came running down the stairs dragging Jasper behind her.

"You will play Ed, or I will tell Bella you're gay." She stated.

"Fine." I growled.

"Esme! We're gonna play a game! C'mon!" Emmett called. She came from the garage.

"What game?" Esme asked.

"We can only tell you if you play it with us." Emmett replied.

"Sure." Esme said.

"Truth or dare." Emmett revealed.

"I'll probably regret this later, won't I?" She asked.

"Probably." Emmett replied.

She sighed. "Okay. Should Carlisle play?"

"He's working. Let's wait until he gets off." Rosalie interjected.

"He'll be off in about ten minutes." She stated.

"Okay. Let's wait for him then." Emmett agreed. He then ram upstairs because the last thing anyone wants to see is a big burly man dressed like a Pussy Cat Doll.

Soon, Carlisle's car pulled up in the driveway.

Emmett took off running toward him.

"DADDY! YOU CAME TO LOVE ME!" He screamed and jumped into Carlisle's arm.

"Hey Emmett." Carlisle sighed. He dumped him on the ground.

"Daddy! You're going to play truth or dare with us!" Emmett shouted.

"Who said?" Carlisle asked.

**A/N ( they had all been in very good moods since Renseme was on her honeymoon, the wedding had been planned by Alice [of course]**

"Esme." Emmett answered.

"Okay." Carlisle sighed. Emmett grabbed Carlisle and slung him over his shoulder. He toted Carlisle inside and threw him on the couch.

We all took our seats.

"Okay. You all know the drill. Except, if someone chickens out of a dare, we come up with a punishment for them. Also, there will be two turns for a person to get. After that, they can't be asked again."

"Who's going first?" Rosalie asked.

"I am!" Alice called.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to streak through Mr. Banner's yard." She laughed. "But, you've got to do it at a human pace."

"Okay." He huffed.

We ran so he would be discreet.

He carefully took off his clothes. He ran at a human pace across Mr. Banner's small yard. He got about half way across when Mr. Banner came outside.

"What the hell?" Mr. Banner screamed.

"I'm Mike Newton!" Emmett screamed before he disappeared into the bushes.

"I'm calling your parents!" Mr. Banner screamed.

We all chuckled quietly.

Emmett ran back. He looked sad.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

He vampire-sobbed. "Eli would have loved this!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Emmett, you only knew the guy for an hour!" She said, exasperated.

"He was my soulfriend." Emmett cried.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Soulfriend. Like a soulmate, except for they're a friend, not a mate. Damn, Rosalie, stop being a dumbass." Emmett said. Like he's one to talk...

Rosalie was not happy, to say the least. "Okay then, if I'm such a dumbass, you can hang with Edward in the sex-free zone, because you won't be getting any." She stormed off.

Emmett chased after her. "I'm sorry, Rose! I was just kidding!"

Me and Alice looked at each other.

"When will he ever learn?" I asked.

"Not in the foreseeable future." She replied.

**A/N review plzzzzzzz**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox!**


	9. Chapter 8 stupid Stanley's

**Chapter 8: stupid Stanley's**

**Ed POV (Still blocking thoughts.)**

By the time we got back to the house, Emmett and Rosalie had miraculously made up, and were making out nastily on the couch.

Emmett looked around, then stared at Jasper.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Don't pick truth." Alice whispered quietly.

I looked into her head and saw that Emmett was going to ask if he ever 'banged' Maria.

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." Emmett started, "go to the little tunnel in the park and make sex noises.

Of course Emmett would think that up. I don't know why I expected differently.

Jasper gave Emmett a WTF look, but started to get up. We all ran to the park, so no one would recognize us by our car. There were mostly kids doing drugs at this time of day, and everyone was too high to notice us.

Jasper crawled in the tunnel and immediately started moaning. We were all chuckling, when a nearby junkie ran over here. I recognized him as Mark Witley, Jessica Stanley's cousin.

"Orgy!" He yelled and tried to get in the tunnel with Jasper. Jasper started freaking out and almost broke the tunnel trying to get out.

We laughed all the way home at Jasper's face. When we were all sitting on the couch, he stared evily at Rosalie.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you that you have to let Emmett dress you,"

She grimaced.

"But, everything he puts on you has to be from Edward's closet." I was angry. Emmett going through MY things... He might find IT!

Emmett and Rosalie then both hissed. Emmett ran to my room, and we could hear him ransacking my closet. He came back with a white button down shirt, skinny jeans, and converse from two years ago, which I still refuse to wear, much to Alice's annoyance.

Rosalie frowned at them and then went to the bathroom to change. She came out after a minute, wearing the clothes. It angered me that she was wering my clothes, but when I saw the revenge she had for Jasper, I had to control my laughter.

"Alice, truth or dare?" She asked. I looked into her thoughts and saw her question had to do with certain er... body parts of Jasper's.

"Dare." she said confidently, then frowned.

"I dare you to dress like a Union soldier and make cracks to Jasper about the South losing the Civil War until the everyone has had a turn.

"No!" Jasper began to vampire-sob. For future references, messing with Alice or the South upsets Jasper the most.

When Alice returned, she looked at Jasper and said, "Man up, Jazz. Then again, what should I expect from a Confederate such as yourself."

Jasper then ran in his emo corner and tried to cut himself, which, of course didn't work.

Alice sighed and looked at Esme. "Esme, truth or dare?"

Remembering the outrageous dares, she answered, "Truth."

"Does ANYTHING ever get on your nerves?" Esme considered this.

"Not really, no."

"Not even when we break things?" Alice said, esasperated.

"I've already answered your question." She looked at me.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

Thinking that she would dare me to get some girl clothes for Rose or Alice to change into, I answered "Dare" without reading her thoughts.

When I saw my dare in her head, I almost had a heart attack. (Figuratively, of course)

**Ooooh! What do you think Ed's dare is? Anyway REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9 Edwards poem

**Esme POV**

"Edward, I dare you to let us read that note you were writing earlier."

He growled at me, the stormed up the stairs, breaking three of them.

"He's such a baby." Rose said.

"Am not!" Edward called back.

He came back down and shoved the note at me, then stormed outside.

It said:

_**B**__ella, There is no other way to say it, but I love you. You are the_

_**o**__wner of my heart. I have tried to fight it, I have tried to tell myself that you will_

_**n**__ever fell the same way. As twisted as it is, I hope I am wrong. My Love, if there is_

_**e**__ver anything you need, I will deliver. I see you look at those foolish boys with little_

_**r**__egard, and my heart soars. Give me a chance. Forever Yours, Edward Cullen_

Emmett immediately started dying with laughter.

"Emmett, don't laugh at Edward's feelings! You've told me MUCH mushier stuff." Rosalie told her husband.

"I'm not laughing at his feelings! It spells BONER down the side!" He shouted.

So it did.


	11. Chapter 10: Rosalie's poem

**CHAPTER10 Rosalie's poem**

**Rose POV**

As Emmett was hysterically laughing at the note, I got it from Esme and went outside to find Edward. He was sitting against a tree, with his arms crossed and a ferocious look in his eye. I walked up to him and held it out to him. He rudely snatched it out of my hand.

"You don't have to be stupid. I was just being nice." I snapped.

"Don't pretend to be nice about this. You hate Bella." He growled.

"So? I don't hate you, Edward. I want you to be happy; and, for the record, she would love this. She probably wouldn't even notice that it spelled 'boner'." I replied.

"Yeah. Not everyone's a pervert like Emmett." He said, with an eye roll.

"True." I nodded in agreement. Then inspiration struck. "Hand me the note."

He complied, then I scribbled furiously. I then handed it back to him, and he read it out loud.

_"Bella, I watch you pass in the hallway, and I find it hard to breathe. My heart soars everytime I think about you. I feel faint everytime our eyes meet. No one else has touched my heart the way you have. So, if you would, please acompany me on a date sometime. Give me a chance, Edward Cullen."_

"No you don't sound like a creeper." I told him when he finished.

"My other note was bad?" He asked. "What if I had given it to Bella... he trailed off in horor."

"It was sweet, but you've been avoiding the girl forever. You don't want her to know how obsessed you are. She might report you to the police or something."

"Yeah" Edward agreed.

"Recopy it EXACTLY and give it to her on Monday. Put it in her locker or something. That way she she isn't pressured to accept or anything."

He nodded and smiled.

"Granted, I hope that she never learns of us and you get over your infattuation with her, I can't have you making an idiot of yourself." I stated bluntly. He growled in reply.

It's good to have my brother back.

**Thanks to my reviewers! REVIEW**


End file.
